Pawn vs Rook
by Unknown567
Summary: Just a fic I made Featuring Issei and isabela from Phenex's peerage Doing it in the research club. Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


Hey there everybody nice to be back, This time with a fic from new favorite series that greatfully has english DUB; so anyway I got the idea from the episode I was watching when the Rating Game happened and saw that out of all of Phenex's peerage Isabela was the only one to acknowledge and respect issei other than ravel. So I thought a story featuring these two would be good so anyway Read. Review. Vote.

Issei was presently lying on a couch in the Occult Research Club. It had been two days since the engagement between Riser and Rias was negated thanks to him bursting in and using boosted holy water and cross against the eternal Phoenix successor. Rias was thankful that the engagement with the egotistical devil was void, but something just kept badgering his mind. As if she would chastise him for acting like that.

However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door closed and locked; looking in that direction he saw it was the rook he fought against in the rating game Isabela. "What are you doing here!" issei said worried she's going to get back at him for what he did to Riser. "Relax I did not come here to harm you" she said as she started walking toward him till she was nearly in front of his face. "But aren't you part of Riser's peerage?" "I'm loyal to him because he saved me by reviving me into a devil a long time ago, but after beating me during the rating game I've felt a certain respect for you" isabela was now sitting next to issei on the couch. "Then after you bravely crashed the celebration and overpowered Lord Riser I started to feel more consideration for you than I did for him." Soon Isabela started to inch closer to the young pawn; "so much that my body now yearns for you."

Then she crashes her lips over issei's lips into a loving kiss; 'Holy s-shit...! Is this really happening?!' Issei couldn't control himself and soon both their mouth's opens as their tongues came to greet each tongues intertwined and moved as if they were sauntering, Isabela moaned as Issei's tongue skimmed around her tongue and frolicked. Her tongue caressed the other on that carefully tasted the sides of her mouth. The paramour's tongue did loops and danced more in her mouth, and Isabela's lips were beginning to welt. When the inebriating tounge left her, she wanted to yell, but issei said something first. "Isabela, I'm ready". She smirked shrewdly and rubbed the side of his suave cheeks. "Me as well," she replied as she slowly removed her mask piece revealing the other grey eye, then he pulled her down on the couch. Slowly he unzipped her jacket. He couldn't help but notice how large her boobs were; even though he seen them before when he used dress break on her. Not wanting to stop the action, he ran his probing tongue down her charming light neck, soon his tongue now slid down, savoring more of her grape flavor, sweet-smelling skin. His vibrating hands now rose to rub her lovely breasts. As both his tongue and hands meet their target, And a reprise of moans were chanted from isabela's luscious lips. Issei's hands found their way under isabela's full breasts, and he kneaded as His voracious mouth took up a fragrant nipple.

Starting slowly he sucked taking as much of her as he could and he heard erotic cries of pleasure slide out. His tongue lashed out like a famished baby as he sucked tougher. His rubbing had grown jagged as he became all the more horny. "Oh fuck," screamed isabela in her head, "Why didn't I do this sooner! He's like a sex idol!" Issei's mouth left her giant melon, and he started to play with his tounge. He swirled around her stiff pink nipple. Isabela's moans urged him on; they were like toffee for his mouth. Issei stopped and Isabela started rubbing her tits while he dropped his pants and then hers. Quickly he could smell her sugary honey juices, and he wanted to have a taste. He slowly went down below and put his face between isabela's legs, licking and fingering her wet pussy like there was no tomorrow. 'Ah damn, this is fuckin' awesome!'Isabela moaned quite loudly from this action. "Ah-ah, Issei...! It's so g-good!" But it still wasn't enough for the gorgeous rook so she pulled issei away from her and laid him back on the couch. Isabela chuckled and she pulled down Issei's boxers. "Oh my. You're so big." She sniggered while staring down at Issei's cock. She wrapped a hand around Issei's shaft and started to slowly move her hand up and down. "Oh...oh wow...!" Issei gasped and moaned in pleasure. 'This is the first time a chick jacked me off! So awesome' "You like this, darling? You earned it." Isabela smiled as she continued to stroke his shaft in a leisurely and even motionIssei's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "Oh yes, yes, YESS!" He got on-top of her, staring at her wonderful and juicy large breasts.

'H-Here I go, okay?" Issei stroked his cock a little to make it bigger, then he moved it in-between Isabela's tits. "Mmm! That's it, Issei." Isabela chuckled. She placed both of her hands on Issei's hips as she watched him closely. Issei then started to move his cock back and forth, and he moaned loudly from the pleasure he received from this. He was pressing Isabela's tits together to make them still in-place better, while he thrust his cock more. "O-Oh wow...ahhh yeah...this feels a-amazing...!" Issei closed his eyes as he thrust his cock harder. She smirked up at him lightly. She decided to start licking Issei's cock each time it was in front of her face from the thrusting. "Mmm, tasty!" Issei moaned louder from that nice little extra that Isabela had added in there. "Ahhh...!" He continued to tit-fuck her for several minutes. "A-Ah...ohh yeah...I'm gonna cum...!" Issei yelled out as he thrust his cock faster and harder in-between Isabela's big tits. "Come on, Issei! Fuck those nice tits! You love them, don't you?" Isabela teased him and then licked Issei's tip faster. That was exactly the boost Issei needed to explode. He yelled out as he started to cum hard, and all that semen landed all over Isabela's attractive face, with a little extra landing on her tits. "NANAAHGA-AHHHARGHH!" She licked the cum off her face and she twittered. "Good boy, Issei."

Issei breathed heavily as he pulled his cock out of Isabela's tits. "That was...in-fuckin-credible!" issei said while he got off of her. "You have a favorite position, Issei?" "Whatever you enjoy is good enough for me." he replied effortlessly. "Ok then." isabela twisted beneath him, presenting him her full and elegant ass as she lay flat on her stomach, legs spread wide. "Try this one out, and we'll see what happens." Issei's rod was resting near her entrance; he took a deep breath and glided into her without difficulty. Issei Hyoudou has now officially graduated from being a virgin and it was the most happiest moment in his life. He arched his back, pushing into isabela's horizontal form from behind, his arms braced beneath him on either side of her torso. isabela's head lashed back and she cried in pleasure. "AGH! I was right about coming to you! That cock of yours is just hitting my clit. My god, but it's so good! Go as hard as you can, issei, go ahead!" Issei dug into the sofa as best he could, lashing his cock deep within isabela's lovely folds and soon he felt a strange constriction around his shaft. It means that isabela was getting close. "uugghh!, Issei?" isabela curved her body to look into his eyes. "Yes." Issei responded enjoying the wondrous feeling he had been waiting all too long for.

"Spank me!" She commanded. Issei was shocked at what the combatant was asking of him but he will give the lady want she wants. Without losing a beat, his hand tentatively slapped her ass as his cock head plunged deep inside her. She moaned. He raised his hand and carefully slapped her ass again. The stinging was amazing, but she wanted even more, so she cried "Spank me harder!" He spanked her a little harder as he kept thrusting into her depths. "Harder!" she cried again. Finally, he spanked her with all he had. Her cheek stung and turned pink as she let out a wild squeal of was exactly what she wanted: him pounding deep into her and his hand stinging her ass. Over and over, she screamed, "Again!" as he spanked her. Soon it got to the point where it was too much for her and they both climaxed with extreme passion and finally settled on the couch. As soon they catched their breaths issei's lust was renewed with vigor and he pulled isabela of the couch to begin anew by kissing. Their hot, passionate kissing intensified drastically once Issei had Isabela pinned against the wall, his still erect member resting on her stomach. He kissed and bit her neck, making her whine as she bit his ear and yanked on fist full of brown locks. This was truly incredible to both; they had never felt this way about anyone.

Isabela firmly grabbed issei by his shaft, rotating him so that he was pinned against the wall. She turned around, and positioned her ass to where issei could gain easy entrance. Luckily issei's dick was already lubed by the mixed juices of their previous romp, so He did it swiftly, and the suffocating vice around his manhood caused him to nearly faint. This was their first time doing anal and it was an experience none of them will soon forget. Isabela snaked her arm around her head to stroke issei's face. Isabela started grinding her ass into issei as she continued to kiss his neck. Issei reached around and grabbed isabela's erogenous tits as she continued to grind, forcing groans out of him she had never heard from any male. She was giving him some serious treatment; as issei rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, she upped her pace, which made issei lose his mind. He was screaming isabela's name, as she groaned with the feeling she was getting from this delightful feeling. "AHHHHHH!" Issei yelled as the orgasm hit him while feeling isabela's tight ass clutching him."KYYYYAAA! Isabela squealed from feeling torrent after torrent of his white, hot cum flow in her.

Issei slowly removed himself from the female rook and slowly caught her from falling due to her weak legs and led them back to the couch both lying next to each other. Once their high settled down isabela turned to face issei looking at him with those stoic grey eyes. "I hope this isn't going to be a one-time thing issei" isabela said making it sound more of a statement than a question. "Hell no" was issei's reply as kissed her on the lips while one of his hands fondles her breasts. His moment was however was coming to a tragic end as a red glowing circle appeared, and out of it came Rias Gremory, Akeno HimeJima, and surprisingly Riser's younger sister Ravel Phenex. All inhabitants of the room reacted in a different way.

"Lady Ravel!?" isabela exclaimed

"Fufu Issei you naughty boy" akeno said with a Machiavellian grin

"Isabela!?" ravel cried shocked at what she was doing.

"ISSEI" Rias says firm and slowly with a red aura surrounding her as if she's out for blood.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!. Issei cried.


End file.
